The Beginning
by penguinsstolemysanity
Summary: Allright, well this is a RE:CV story, and it has Steve in it, it's not a Steve/Claire, Steve meets someone new after getting help from Chris and the gang to escape from Wesker... its better than it sounds! Pleaaase R&R! Chpt 3 is up!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Beginning

Intro…

***************************************************************************

He woke up with a jolt, darkness was completely surrounding him. He let out a soft gasp, he was laying on some sort of metal surface in a white room.

"Sir, he's waking" said a voice seeming to come out of nowhere

"Perfect," a cruel voice replied back

"May I ask what you're going to do with him next sir?"

"Subject him to tests of course," he chuckled " lets see how the virus is affecting him"

Steve lie there listening, confused and in pain, it felt as if his whole body was on fire and he couldn't remember why he was there. The lights flashed on, illuminating the room with a bright white, he groaned softly and closed his eyes, what the hell was going on?

"Ah, Mr. Burnside. Good to have you with us." Chuckled a man with blonde hair and dark black sunglasses.

Steve tried to speak, but all that came out was a sort of grunting noise, the blonde man chuckled once more.

"Don't bother trying to speak just yet Burnside, as I believe for the moment, you are too weak to do so. Oh but that'll all change soon my little test subject, believe me, you'll be anything but weak."

The man stood there for a few moments as Steve tried hard to remember why he was there and then it all came back to him….his father…….the island…Claire. He grunted once more at another attempt to ask about Claire, but his voice failed him once again.

"Ah yes, I'm guessing that you want to know about Claire Redfield and her brother, am I right?" He questioned cruelly " Don't worry, I suspect you'll see them both very soon," He chuckled once again " Yes, very soon." 

Steve felt a burst of anger surge through him, what the hell was he going to do with Claire?

"Well Mr. Burnside, I regret to inform you that I can no longer stay for the time being, you see, I have a little date tonight, maybe you'll get a chance to even meet her." He chuckled as he left the room, turning the lights back off. Silence surrounded Steve once again as he lie there in the dark, even more confused than he had been before.

***************************************************************************

Hey everyone!! I hope you enjoy this story, its my first RECV story, actually it's my very first fan fic too, so pleaaaase be easy on it. I promise my next chapter's gonna be longer, but until then, please R&R! thanx =)


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

The lights turned on after what seemed like days, but possibly could've just been a few hours and Wesker walked back in, this time accompanied by a young girl, probably around 17 years old, who looked very much like a hooker. She was very short, he guessed somewhere in between 5'2 and 5'4 , with light blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and she was wearing a black tube top that basically only covered her breasts and a short black skirt with tall boots. 

The girl spoke in a high pitched, fake, whiny voice while chewing on some bubblegum "So umm… like, what's this room for?" She twirled her finger through her hair. 

"Well cupcake," chuckled Wesker " Let's just say that this room is used for top secret experiments." he approached the girl and brushed his hand on her stomach before kissing 

her on the lips. Steve watched in disgust and the two of them groped each other. After what seemed like forever, all three were startled when a man in a white coat ran into the room and said in a hurried voice "Sir, you're needed, we've just gotten word that Chris Redfield is somewhere on the premises." Wesker groaned and turned to the girl. 

"Cupcake, do you think you could wait here while I'll deal with this? Don't worry about him" He motioned towards Steve " He couldn't harm you even if he wanted to." And with that Wesker ran out of the room, Steve's view turned back to the girl who was acting very strange all of the sudden, she seemed to be counting as she tore a hole in her tube top and knocking over random things inside the room…

"one one thousand…two one thousand…three one thousand…" 

Steve watched very confused, what the fuck was going on? Who was this girl? 

"thirteen one thousand…fourteen one thousand….fifteen one thousand." She stopped counting and turned to Steve and begun to untie him. 

" Okay, listen up cause we only have a short amount of time to do this, I'm going to untie you and you're going to run like all hell until you get to the outside, do not stop no matter what. Once your outside there will be a brown van waiting for you, get in and the rest will be handled." She whispered as she finished untying Steve, he looked up at her confused and tried to speak once more, this time his voice worked "b…but…"

"Listen… you want to see Claire right?" She didn't wait for his response "RUN!!!" she yelled , Steve nodded and then he ran, he ran faster then he had ever done before and even though he was very weak he just kept going, his motivation was the one image running through his mind….Claire.

*******************************************************************************

Authors Note: Well I hope you guys like it and I'm not gonna write the next chapter until I get at least 1 Review okay?….so if you want another chapter pleaaaaaaase Review me!!!! Thanx =)


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Beginning

Chapter 3

Claire paced back and forth inside her small damp apartment that really just consisted of a two small bedrooms (hers and Chris's) and a kitchen that was used as their living room as well . She was waiting for the call from Chris.

"Please let him be okay, please…" she whispered to herself and even though she meant what she said, somewhere deep down inside of her wanted him to not come back, because if he did, how was she going to tell him? She looked down nervously at her ring finger and then back up towards the phone, staring at it intensely, trying to make it ring, she sighed and squeezed her hands into a fist, frustrated. Where were they? It had been almost 2 hours and still no call. She paced the apartment a few more times before giving up and sitting down on a yellow chair that looked like it could break at any moment. "That's it…" she whispered to herself once more. She stood up quickly and began to walk to the door, she had to go see what was going on, she never had been a patient girl. She opened the door and was almost outside of the apartment when all of the sudden… 

"RIIIIING!"

Claire gasped and stormed back inside, towards the phone, slamming the door behind her. "Hello?" She asked as she lifted up the phone from the hook. 

"Claire its me, we got him,. He's all right. We'll be home soon okay?" Replied Chris on the other side of the phone.

"Okay…." was all she managed to squeak out as she hung up the phone with Chris, it felt as though an ice cube had just hit the bottom of her stomach. The guilt was getting to her. _Too bad he just didn't die, it would've been so much easier…_ Claire gasped and stopped in her _tracks…What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought to herself, _You should be happy that he's alive! _But still, the feeling wouldn't go away…

**************************************************************************

Authors Note: Well I got one review! Lol, thanx a bunch Pinguicha! You are officially the first person who has ever reviewed me for a story! *applause* Well I hope more of you review cuz I enjoy writing stories, but if this one sucks or something then I'd like to know so I can start a new one. Pleaaaase R&R….thanx!


End file.
